


Rocking Your World

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Reader Insert, Rescue, Torture, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're kidnapped, and tortured, but a handsome stranger rescues you. Turns out it's Dean Winchester, he has a rocking ride, and your whole world is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you're okay to go home? My couch is open if you need to crash here." Your friend, Stacy told you, her hands on her hips as she took in your inebriated state. She had a point, you were pretty sloshed, and even though your apartment was only three blocks away, you weren't sure you could make it by yourself. However, thinking back to why you were drunk in the first place, you knew you wanted to get home, and wallow in pity, by yourself. You didn't want anyone to see how pitiful you could be.

"Nah, I'm good." You slurred, grabbing your purse and heading towards the door. Stacy just shook her head, her long beautiful auburn hair following the movements. You had always been jealous of that hair. 

"Please call me when you make it home. I don't want to stay up all night worrying, I have a major test tomorrow." She pleaded, wanting to make sure you made it home safe.

Nodding your head, you shut the door behind you, leaning against it to stop your dizziness. Once it passed, you started down the dimly lit sidewalk, heading towards your apartment. As you walked, you couldn't help but think of Dave, your boyfriend, or ex now. Dave had been your constant, for over a year, and one day, out of the blue, he decides to dump you. For the slutty nurse that worked under him at the hospital. In more ways than one, you thought to yourself, making you laugh. 

You were so busy depressing yourself with your thoughts that you didn't hear the footsteps behind you, or notice the shadow the street light shown beside you. What you did notice is when the man placed his hand on your mouth, effectively stopping you from screaming. His hand was callused, his rough skin rubbing against your lips as he held you tight, his other arm wrapping around your waist, tightening until you couldn't breathe. 

Leaning down, his disgusting breath blew in your face, as he glanced at you. "Well I had heard you were a pretty one, I guess the rumors were true." He sneered, his voice gruff, like gravel.

Trying to get away, you lifted your leg up, and attempted to kick him in his jewels, like you had been taught in a self defense class. He must have been suspecting the move, because he side stepped it with ease. Thinking fast, you lifted both legs up, leaving him with your entire weight. While you weren't exactly a big girl, you weren't a model either. You had plenty of curves, in your opinion, too many. Your sudden move caught him unaware, and he dropped you before landing on top. 

Cussing under his breath, he got up, faster than anyone you had ever seen, while you laid there winded from his fall. Before you could move, his eyes turned on you, and you could have sworn they turned black. He lifted his leg up, and before you could do anything, his booted foot crushed into your ribs, and you moaned in pain. Again and again he kicked you, and you slowly blacked out from the pain.

_____________________________________________________

You couldn't move. That was your first thought when you finally came to. Your head throbbed, your entire body hurt, and you couldn't move your arms or legs. Life was not looking too good right now, you moaned to yourself. Gently opening your eyes, you squinted at the florescent light above you. You were in some sort of industrial building, metal was everywhere. You were tied to a chair, both of your wrists and ankles strapped tightly with zip ties, rendering you immobile. A table laid next to you, filled with all sorts of instruments that brought fear to your heart.

As you surveyed the area, you heard a door behind you open, and heavy footsteps slowly moving your way. Shivering in fear, you waited as the man who had kidnapped you came to stand in front of you. Smiling wide, he looked you up and down, and you fought against your restraints, knowing you couldn't escape but needing to try anyways. 

"I hope you're ready for some fun." He said, moving to the table, and running his hands along all the knives laid there. "Because I sure am."

"Why are you doing this?" You cried. "I don't have money, or family. No one will pay your ransome fee. Please let me go!"

" I ain't here for no ransom fee. I'm here for fun. And because you're ex Dave is annoyed with you." He replied, picking up a heavy duty knife. Moving to stand in front of you, he placed the knife against your top, using it to pop all the buttons off. You jumped each time, and he accidentally sliced your skin.

"Why? Dave is the one who left me!" You sobbed, hoping somehow you would be saved. 

"True, but Dave is a Demon. And he doesn't want to leave his dirty laundry out where everyone can see it." He replied, pushing your ripped shirt off to the sides, leaving you exposed in just your bra. 

"Demon? Demons don't exist." You said, but you remembered seeing his eyes flash black.

"Sweetheart, your whole world is about to change." He replied, taking a smaller knife, he started pressing it against different spots of skin, and soon your shirt was soaked in your blood, your cries and tears ignored.

After what seemed like hours, he put the knife down, your skin covered in cuts and gashes, your head dizzy from blood loss, and without another word he left the room.

Tears falling from pain and utter fear, you sat there, wondering how long he would keep you alive before he grew bored and killed you. It was your last thought as you once again faded into black.

_____________________________________________

The next time you woke, it was to the pain of a knife being plunged into your thigh. You screamed, the pain was unbearable, your eyes opening to see a pair of black ones looking down on you. 

"Good morning princess." He said, twisting the knife in deeper.

"Stop, please stop!" You begged, wanting the pain to stop, somehow. 

"Why stop now? We are going to have so much fun today." He promised, before loud thuds behind you froze him in his tracks. Leaving the knife in your leg, he moved quickly to the door, and you were unable to see what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing here?" You heard your captor ask, before you heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Grunting continued, before silence. The silence scared you, and you tried cowering in your chair, as much as you could tied up.

"Sammy in here!" You heard a deep, masculine voice say from behind you, before a tall, lean man, in jeans and a flannel shirt kneeled down in front of you. A pair of candy green eyes assessed your body, looking at all the cuts and blood covering it.

"I'm Dean. I'm going to get you out of here." He said quietly, pulling a knife off of the table. Seeing the knife, you started fighting again, afraid that he was going to attack you with it. "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you." He promised, using the knife to cut the zip ties. With nothing tying you to the chair, you fell forward, unable to hold yourself up, but a pair of strong arms held you in place.

"Princess, this is going to hurt. But that knife needs to go." He told you, his amazing green eyes staring into your e/c ones. "Hold on to me." He told you, making sure your hands were grasping his wide shoulders.

Holding on with the only strength you could muster, you held back a scream as he pulled the knife out. Taking what was left of your shirt, he quickly tied it around the wound, staunching the blood that was pooling out.

"Wow, you're one tough chick." He replied, proud of you. You were shocked that someone you had only known for minutes could be proud of you, but it felt nice.

Leaning you back in the chair, he stood up, throwing the bloodied knife on the table. "Okay princess, why don't you tell me your name. Then we can get the hell out of dodge." He said, taking his flannel off to drape it over your bare skin. You hissed as the soft material made contact with your multitude of cuts, but the warmth of the flannel felt good against your chilled skin, and you cuddled into it, feeling sleepy. 

"Y/N. And thanks Dean." You muttered, your eyes trying to drift shut.

"Don't thank me yet, we aren't out of here. We need to find my brother Sammy, then we can go. I'm going to lift you up." He explained to you, before seeing your eyes close. "Princess, you can't go to sleep yet. Come on, wake up." He told you, gently slapping your cheek until your eyes opened again.

Once he was positive you wouldn't nod off again, he placed one hand under your leg, the other around your shoulders, lifting you up to carry you bridal style. The movement caused you to cry out in pain, and Dean whispered words of encouragment in your ear as he carried you through the door. You watched as he manuevered down a long hallway, your head resting on his warm chest, the rocking motion jarring each of your aches and pains. 

"I'm sorry princess, I know this hurts. But we will get you out of here, and somewhere to get fixed up." He reassured you, as he glanced around for his brother. At the end of the hallway, a tall figure, even taller than Dean if that was possible, came running, a knife in his hands. He had long, almost shoulder length brown hair that flowed behind him as he ran, his long legs eating up the hallway. Seeing the stranger, you stiffened, turning your head into Dean's neck, scared that this person was coming to take you away, back to be tortured.

"Sammy, I found her, she's hurt pretty badly. Were there any other Demons?" Dean asked, and upon realizing this was his brother, you relaxed.

"Yeah a couple, but they were taken care of." Sam said, his voice smooth and strangely comforting. He glanced down at you, taking in all of your cuts and bruises. "I guess a hospital is our next stop."

Dean nodded, as he stepped into the cool night air. You watched as he moved to a sleek, back classic car. "Nice car." You said so quietly only Dean heard you. The pain was unbeareable, and you felt yourself fading fast.

"Princess, I'm liking you more and more every second. Now hold on until we get you to a hospital." He told you, looking down at you with compassion in his eyes.

"No hospital." You told him, shaking at the thought. Dean noticed your discomfort, and decided not to push it.

"Fine, no hospital. How does our hotel room sound?" He asked, and you nodded. Sam seemed confused, but they seemed to have a silent conversation, because soon he was opening the back of the car so Dean could gently place you inside.

Leaning against the door of the car, your eyes drifted shut as Dean started the car. Turning to look at you, he noticed your eyes were closed. "Hang on princess. Please." Was the last thing you heard before the tiredness became too much, and you let the darkness pull you away.


	2. Chapter 2

Stretching your arms, you moaned at the pain that coursed through them, and your entire body. It was thenthe memories hit you, and you laid there, remembering the horrible man who had kidnapped you, the torturing he had done, all because your boyfriend was tired of you.

"Woah, easy there tiger. Don't move too much." A deep voice, like whiskey over ice, said next to your ear, and you opened your eyes to see a pair of green ones staring down at you. At first you were confused, then you remembered. His name was Dean, and he had rescued you.

"Dean?" You croaked, your voice hoarse, your throat beyond sore. You had no idea where you were, only that you were laying on a soft bed, with the most handsome guy you had ever seen staring down at you in concern.

"Yeah princess, it's me. Now don't move, Sam's almost done stitching you up." He told you, and it was then you realized he was holding your shoulders down. Tilting your head, you saw the giant from yesterday, his mouth puckered in concentration as he put what looked like floss through a needle. You started to thrash around, afraid of that needle going anywhere near your skin.

"Y/N, calm down, it's okay! He's done this before." Dean tried to reason with you, gently patting your hair to soothe you. You calmed down, the movement doing it's job, and Sam swiftly plunged the needle into your skin.

"Ow!" You exclaimed, and Dean gave you a sip of whiskey. "Here, this should dull the pain. You're doing great, we're almost done. So proud of you princess." Dean kept talking, trying to keep you occupied while Sam did his job. It worked, and before you knew it Sam was done, and he was carrying all the bloody towels and equipment to the bathroom.

"See, good as new." Dean joked, and you laughed, before moaning in pain. "Yeah, except for that. I'm sorry, there's not much we can do for bruised ribs except wrap them." He apologized.

"Its alright." You told him, watching as he stood up to leave his spot by your head, and you grabbed his hand to stop him. "Dean, I want to thank you."

He looked down at you, a slight frown on his face. "Don't. You don't ever have to thank us. It's our job, it's what we do. That monster needed to go down, and I'm glad we were able to help you out." 

"That guy, he wasn't human was he?" You guessed, shivering as you remembered seeing his deep black orbs where his eyes should have been.

Dean sighed, before sitting back down next to you. His hand still in yours, he looked down at how well they fit together. "Y/N, I wish I could tell you he was human, and you could go on living your normal, apple pie life. But you were a target, and I'm not sure why, which makes me think that going back to your normal life isn't a good idea. He was a Demon, and Demon's and all other monsters you thought were fake, they're not." 

You sat there, absorbing it all in, none of it really shocking you. You always thought there was more to this world than what you could see with the bare eye. "Okay." You said simply.

"Okay?" Dean repeated, shocked how well you had taken the news. 

"Why shouldn't I believe you? He was evil, and his eyes flashed black. He also talked about my ex being a Demon, and wanting to take out the trash. And by trash, he meant me." You told Dean, hurt flashing in your eyes as you remembered Dave.

"You are the furthest thing from trash." Dean exclaimed just as  
Sam walked back into the room, holding out a bottle of water. Grateful, you took a long sip, the water soothing your sore throat.

"So, your ex is a Demon?" Sam asked, before sitting down on the bed next to you.

You nodded your head. "I guess. At least that's what that guy said." You explained.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, before Sam spoke again. "What can you tell us about your ex? That way maybe we can stop him from having other people hurt."

You told them everything you knew, about the new girlfriend, his job, even where he lived and how he broke up with you. "Bastard." Dean grumbled, tightening his grip on your hand. 

"He should be home tonight." You told them, and both men stood up, grabbing their jackets and began slipping them on. "Wait, where are you going?" You asked.

"We're going to go kill us a Demon." Dean told you. "You stay here, where it's safe, and we will be back soon."

Standing up, you winced as your ribs moved. "No, I'm going with you. He's my ex, I want to help take him down." 

Sam shrugged his shoulders at Dean, before making his way outside, to the sleek black car. Dean strode over to you, taking your hands in his own. "You're hurt. I don't want to take a chance that you get hurt worse. Please stay here, where I won't have to worry about you."

"Why would you worry about me? You just met me?" You asked, butterflies erupting in your stomach at the thought that Dean might care for you.

"There's something about you princess." He remarked, giving you an amazing smile.

"Please." You begged. "I will stay behind you at all times. He just tried to have me killed, because he was bored with me. I need to see this finished, or I will never believe that it's done, never have closure."

Dean grumbled incoherently under his breath, before nodding slightly. "Fine, but you stay behind us the entire time. Don't try to talk to him, or anything. Got it?"

Standing on your tiptoes, you kissed his cheek in thanks. "Thank you Dean. This means a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

You followed him to the Impala, where Sam was waiting. Sliding into the backseat, you winced as your battered body moved into a seated position. The drive to Dave's apartment was quick, with little traffic you were parking in front of it in less than fifteen minutes. Stepping out of the car, Dean glanced at you, noticing how gingerly you were climbing out of your seat.

"You know you don't have to do this. Stay here, and let us handle it." Dean told you again, and while you were grateful for his concern, you needed to finish this.

"No, I need to." You told him adamantly. He nodded, not prodding you again. Instead he handed you a flask.

"What do I need a flask for? Am I going to give him a drink?" You joked, but you weren't sure why a flask would come in handy.

"It's not liquor, it's holy water. If he truly is a Demon, it will burn him." Sam told you, before handing you a container of what suspiciously looked like salt.

"Why salt?" You wondered.

"As soon as we get inside, I want you to put a circle of salt around you, and I want you to stay in that circle. No matter what happens." Dean told you, shutting the trunk of the Impala. Nodding, you followed behind Dean, while Sam stayed behind you, effectively wrapping you in a cocoon of safety. Once at the door, Sam moved to stand beside Dean, and you were hidden behind mountains of men. Dean knocked on the door, and it took only a moment for Dave to appear.

"Can I help you?" He asked, and you could just see a glimpse of his shiny, black hair, but that was it.

"Yeah, are you Dave?" Dean asked, and when the man nodded, Dean threw a punch right in his face, knocking him back into the apartment. Sam and Dean followed him in, and clutching the salt and holy water to your chest, you did too.

"What the hell was that for?" Dave asked, wiping off blood from his split lip. Dean took out a flask of his own, and splashed him with water. You watched in fascination as Dave's skin steamed, and he screamed in pain.

"Now Y/N!" Dean told you, and you started spilling salt into a circle around you. Dave noticed you as he tried to stand up.

"Y/N? You're still alive?" Dave asked, trying to move closer to you, but Dean stepped between you and him.

"Yeah no thanks to you." You told him, standing in the circle you had just made, hoping Sam and Dean were right, and that it would protect you from him.

"Well, let's see what I can do to fix that." Dave smirked, and with a swish of his hand, Dean went flying through the air, hitting the wall hard and crumpling to the ground.

"Dean!" You screamed, hoping he was okay. Sam charged forward, the Demon killing knife in his hand, but he too was knocked out of Dave's way.

Ignoring the two men laying on the ground in pain, Dave strode over to you, standing just at the line of salt. "Y/N, stay in the circle. Don't you touch her you bastard!" Dean yelled, struggling to get to his feet.

You watched uneasily as Dave stood there, before he glanced at the window, and it opened, letting in a fresh breeze that slowly started to move the salt away. By this time Dean was on his feet, and he came rushing forward, jumping on Dave's back, moving him away from you. As the two struggled, you looked around for anything to help. It was then you noticed Sam's knife laying on the floor next to his unconscious body. 

Knowing Dean would  not be happy, you rushed out of the circle, and clutched the knife in your hands. Dave was busy slamming Dean into the wall, trying to break his hold, but Dean was relentless. You hurried over to where they were fighting, the knife raised in your hand, just as Dave knocked a dizzy Dean to the floor.

Dean looked up at you, blood trickling from his forehead. "Y/N, no, get back in the salt, or get out of here! Go!" He pleaded, but Dave already had you in his sights.

Each time he took a step forward, you would take a step back, until your back hit the wall and you were cornered. "Well, I had my minion try to get rid of you, but maybe I was too hasty. If you had shown some of this spunk in our relationship, maybe I wouldn't have wanted you killed." He told you, his hand reaching up like it was going to caress your cheek, but at the last minute it went around your neck, pressing hard against your windpipe. Struggling to breath, you raised one arm, beating against his, but it was useless. Black spots filled your vision, and you felt your body start to go lax.

"Y/N!" Dean yelled, but with a flick of his hand, Dave had Dean pressed against the wall, unable to move. 

Seeing Dean immobile gave you one more burst of energy, and you raised your other hand, the one Dave hadn't noticed, and shoved the knife right into Dave's chest. He looked down in surprise, before releasing your throat. Falling to the floor, you took deep, hurtful breaths as you watched Dave flash orange before your eyes, then he fell to the ground, his eyes blank.

As soon as Dave was dead, Dean and Sam both came running over, Sam holding a hand to his battered head. "Y/N, are you alright?" Dean asked you, pulling you to him until you were wrapped in his embrace. Your face flush against his chest, all you could was nod to let him know you were fine. Maybe a little more battered than when you first entered the apartment, if that was even possible.

"Good." Dean whispered, and you felt a whisper of a touch against your hair, a touch that almost felt like a light kiss. Tucking you into his shoulder, Dean guided you out of the apartment, and down the stairs, before gently helping you into the backseat. Moaning, Sam climbed into the passenger seat, giving you a wounded smile.

"You did good back there." Sam told you, wincing as he rubbed his head. 

You were shocked at the praise. You had broken their rules, and almost gotten killed because of it. "But I.." You started, but Dean stopped you as he slid into the drivers seat.

"Some rules are made to be broken. It was fitting that you were the one to gank him." Dean said proudly.

"Gank?" You asked confused.

Dean just smiled as he started the engine, leaving the apartment, and a part of your previous life behind.

An hour later, you found yourself lounging on one of the beds in their motel room, Dean sitting beside you, your shoulders touching as you both scarfed down the pizza that had just been delivered, laughing at Dean's ridiculous stories of past hunts gone wrong. Sam was sitting at the table, busy on his laptop.

"So." Dean started, suddenly serious. You felt your heart drop, wondering if this is where Dean told you it had been fun and all, but now it was time for you to run along, and go back to your very normal, very boring life. After meeting him, and going through what you did, you weren't sure you could ever go back to just being normal.

"Princess, hello? Did you just hear a thing I said?" Dean joked, and you realized that you had blanked out for a minute. Shaking your head, you waited for Dean to repeat what he had just told you.

"You did great back there, for your first hunt. I was thinking, with some training, and some help from Sam and I, you would make a pretty good hunter. That is, if you even want to stay with us and hunt." Dean said nervously, looking down at his half eaten slice of pizza.

"Wait, you're not saying this just because you feel sorry for me, are you?" You asked, hope blossoming in your chest at thought that you might get to stay with Dean a little longer. Because he already had a piece of your heart.

"Well, I was just thinking, but it's stupid. Forget it." Dean muttered, before starting to climb off the bed. "Why would a girl like you want to leave her life, and join up with a screw up like me."

"Wait a minute." You said, moving fast enough that you were standing in front of him before he could move around the bed and towards the door. "You are not a screw up, you saved me. If it wasn't for you, I would still be in that room, or dead. And because of you I was able to get closure. Of course I would love to stay with you, I couldn't imagine anything else!" You exclaimed, your chest heaving due to the heavy emotions running through you.

You watched as hope grew in Dean's eyes, as he realized that you had actually said yes. "Awesome!" He yelled, before pulling you to him, and crushing his lips to yours. Melting into the kiss, you ignored the throat clearing from Sam.

"Shut it Sammy." Dean threw over his shoulder, as soon as his lips left yours. 

"Welcome to the team." Sam told you, smiling.

"I hope you're not joining just for the hunting." Dean whispered into your ear, a bolt of electricity running through your body as his lips brushed the lobe.

"Well, there is a certain green eyed hunter that I might have feelings for." You whispered, enjoying the look of happiness that flashed across Dean's face.

You knew this life wouldn't be easy, but you had to give it a shot because your heart was already tangled up with these two men, and you couldn't imagine life without them, especially the man currently holding you tightly in his arms.


End file.
